


Jealousy

by Belladhonna



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Jealousy, Lactation Kink, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladhonna/pseuds/Belladhonna
Summary: Tony está celoso, por algo que Beck piensa que no sabe, pero Tony no es tonto.
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker, Quentin Beck/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Jealousy

* * *

Quentin no tenía muchas cosas por las cuales disculparse, ni por las cuales sentirse arrepentido. Era un bastardo malhumorado que podía tener ataques de rabia contra la pantalla táctil que cargaba a todos lados, lo sabía, pero no era su culpa que los jodidos empleados que trabajaban codo a codo con él en el laboratorio estuvieran rendidos a ese estúpido déficit de atención e I.Q. Tenía razones para sentirse mejor que los demás, para arrastrarse a su silla y mirar con pétrea vigilia, luciendo como si hubiese un montón de espinas puntiagudas a su alrededor.

Pero eran unos idiotas, pretendiendo que podían burlarse con él, hablarle de trivialidades sin aburrir el martillo de su oído. No le importaba rodarles los ojos a esa oleada de insectos que se alzaban con una paga inferior a la suya, con una inteligencia inferior a la suya, con proyectos inferiores a los suyos. Así que cada vez que les gruñía minuciosamente para alejarlos, no se torturaba con ello, aunque en su muy venerable opinión, tenía motivos para hacerlo.

Por eso, no tenía motivos para pedir perdón y cuando debía hacerlo, usaba los detalles, los favores no pedidos, contra toda voluntad de su personalidad megalómana, manipuladora e intensamente oportunista, dependiendo claro, si mantener a esa persona cerca era beneficioso para él.

Ahora, no tenia motivos para disculparse con Tony. De hecho no tenía ninguno. Solo, bueno, quería creer él, estaba en esa cosa de no querer follar con nadie más, en la cosa de que las manos de Tony se sentían abrumantes cuando lo jalaba hacía la parte tensa de su pelvis.

Muy sensible.

Resultaba que el embarazo no era color de rosa, todavía no se notaba cuando se paraba de lado, pero si las pruebas no eran físicas, era el deseo sexual aumentado un 200%.

No sabía muy bien lo que pasaba, solo sabía que dejar que Stark se lo cogiera a mitad del día, dejándolo trabajar después, probablemente oliendo a sexo ya no le molestaba tanto, y que luego de la costumbre de los 21 días, tomar un trago o dos antes de ir a la habitación era genial, o antes de no ir y seguir charlando, era algo más pegado a la necesidad conforme avanzaban.

Entonces, resumiendo, solo quería seguir en eso, solo quería darle a Tony una sorpresa y ser un buen...Lo que sea. Era el año de la vaca después de todo. Y la paternidad estaba haciendo lo suyo.

Vamos, Quentin también sabía que era un tipo atractivo, lo que la mayoría de veces siempre estaba a su favor. Por eso nunca entendió muy bien la monogamia, nunca le costó obtener lo que quería, ir a un bonito bar y tener al caballero que quisiera follandolo en algún hotel cerca de ahí, no en los baños como solía hacer Wade con él, era asqueroso, no lo notaba mientras se aferraba a su espalda pero claro que estaría más cómodo que en ese feo lavamanos.

Quería decir, había un millón de hombres en el mundo, con un toque diferente, una boca diferente, dónde podría encontrar saciedad según sintiera anhelo, si quería algo suave, delicado y bonito, si quería ver una carita linda que le rogaba que se moviera más rápido sobre su polla. Si quería algo rápido y sucio, de esa forma exótica en la que Wade hacía las cosas a su manera. O algo más firme, una técnica más dura, más sólida encima de sus músculos, como Tony. Él podía tener todo eso sí quería, en distintos días, en estados de ánimo que difirieran entre si, entonces ¿Para que entregarse a uno solo, un solo hombre?

No lo sabía, le daba rabia pensarlo e impotencia, por eso prefería no rodar y estrellarse contra ese aluvión de pensamientos. No había ningún hombre cuyo tacto ameritara su exclusividad. Iba también contras las leyes naturales y la pirámide de maslow, el humano no era alguien que necesitara el lazo eterno, monótono e indestructible que se mencionaba allá en esas películas de Hollywood, sin embargo, ningún amante le había quitado tanto la intranquilidad, ninguno había producido esa picazón en la textura de abundante de su piel, mas allá del hormigueo que trae consigo picazón y hace que quiera levantarla y desprenderla de ahí para que termine.

Ninguno había tensado el nudo en su estomago con un retortijón elocuente a la hora de molestarlo, que soplaba como pólvora hasta su pecho y en su cabeza germinaban enormes nubarrones de tormenta que traía consigo migrañas de las buenas.

Porque la primera vez que folló con Tony, cuando su mente estuvo mas apagada y su cuerpo menos abultado con la necesitad, cuando se vio en la cama de su jefe y sus ronquidos ahuyentando el silencio, se quedó consternado en la barbaridad de su colchón, intentando, rehaciendo y procesando lo que acababa de pasar. Más sorprendido por si mismo que por otra cosa, y la segunda vez y la tercera que le hizo compañía, a ese hombre que juraba estaba odiando con todas sus fuerzas, que no soportaba su existencia cerca suyo, su respiración y su fragancia de loción y aftershave, que solo no lo golpeaba porque era su jefe, pero entonces no estaría debajo de su escritorio cediendo, dejando que Stark le folle la boca, no debería sentirse así de pequeño cuando Tony le musitaba en la telilla de su oído lo lindo que era y como lo volvía loco. Y no estaría ahí con una bola de células creciendo dentro suyo.

No debería, no debería estar acariciando sus pastillas contra la ansiedad en el fondo de su bolsillo derecho cuando Tony jugueteaba con aquella modelo francesa, no debería sentirse así de poderoso, no debería sentir el pecho así de enorme cuando Tony buscaba sus ojos entre los 90 pares que acompañaban la conferencia, cuando lo capturaba con ansiosos atisbos de acecho en sus pupilas, muy lejos de él, viendo a través de las ventanas del laboratorio, no debería sentirse así de presumido y engreído.

Y esa iniciativa de darle una sorpresa a Tony en su oficina era completamente irracional e infantil, era ridícula, el espejo se lo contaba cuando se miró, colocándose la cadena en el cuello y bisbisear "Que demonios estas haciendo" viendo que su terapeuta, siempre preguntaba si esa buena acción que realizó ese día fue sincera, fue totalmente desinteresada y él sabía que no, y por todos los jodidos dioses, la siguiente mañana no quería llegar a su cita para decirle que su gran paso de altruismo tuvo que ver con sexo y un traje ridículo, pero bueno, estaba progresando ¿no?

Descartando la inevitable conversación con su psicóloga a la madrugada del otro día, se apretó el puente de la nariz, traumado de si mismo y de lo que estaba haciendo.

— ¿F.R.I.D.A.Y?

— Si, Quentin — respondió ella. Por supuesto, también tenía acceso a la I.A eso solo agravaba el problema de toda la cosa entre ellos, más allá de que le darían a Peter un hermanito, claro, que no era algo que se pudiera negar pero tampoco definir, casi que se molesto por ese gesto que solo Pepper tenía. Mierda.

— ¿Tony ya terminó la junta?

— Esta en ello, calculo alrededor de 10 minutos más entre despedidas

Bien, bien, al menos no se había arreglado demasiado temprano.

— ¿Podrías decirle que venga en cuanto salga?

— ¿Motivo?

— Solo dile que venga, que es urgente

— Enseguida señor

Quentin suspiró aceptando la gran cagada del año.

Se frotó el rostro ansioso, deseando tener alguno de los vicios de Tony, tomar y tranquilizarse o esos cigarrillos que fumaba de vez en vez. Pero pocos eran los licores que verdaderamente disfrutaba y odiaba el sabor y regusto de la nicotina. ¡Puaj!

Bien, 10 minutos eran suficiente tiempo para calmarse y no tener que ir a su maletín por las cápsulas.

Al cabo del menor tiempo que el aproximado, Tony abrió la puerta, a lo bruto y con la fuerza de una junta desesperante con el idiota de Hammer.

Cuando lo vio, pareció tranquilizarse un poco mientras ponía seguro cuidadosamente. Beck estuvo analizado un segundo, sintiéndose bajo un microscopio, y luego Tony se acercó a él, soltando la perilla poco a poco.

— Vaya, que lindo

— Hola — dijo Quentin a manera de saludo

— ¿Alivio de estrés? — el dedo de Tony lo señaló, a él, trepado en su escritorio de caoba sólida.

El "Alivio de estrés" eran de esas veces que Tony y Beck deseaba esto más allá de lo razonable, que Tony en verdad quería relajarse e iba a follarselo en el laboratorio, tambaleando los matraces y las tuercas, o Beck, que se olvidaba de toda la pulcritud justo después de que el idiota de William lo hiciera echar humo, lo buscaba en su oficina y poco importaba si era en el sofá la silla o su escritorio, quería la mente en blanco un prolongado minuto.

La garganta de Beck titubeó, aclarándosela al tiempo que sus dedos se aferraban duramente al saco que lo escondía.

—U-uh si, para ti porque, porque hoy no...

— Hoy no venías a trabajar — terminó Tony por él

— Si

El aliento de la oficina templado por la calefacción era pesado cuando dejaron de hablar, se miraron sin rasguñar la fricción en el aire.

Quentin sabía que a Tony le gustaban sus ojos, por como le pedía con tanto ímpetu que lo mirara mientras estaba entre sus piernas comiéndolo, y prefería las posiciones no tan escabrosas para mirarlos. Los había adulado un montón de veces, y todavía no se acostumbraba a ello.

Beck exhaló.

— Entonces, ¿Qué estamos esperando? — dijo Tony, sacándose el nudo de la corbata.

Los músculos de la garganta dieron una sacudida, y luego sonrió tomando los bordes del abrigo que tenía encima.

— Bien, solo.... — comenzó — tengo algo, y es... — sus ojos localizaron el techo y fue moldeando las sílabas para que Tony no se asustara — un poco extraño en todas sus formas, pero, uhm, creo que puede gustarte — después de todo, Tony siempre estaba tratando de vestirlo con alguna de esas cosas de encaje.

Tony manipuló sus ojos para entrecerrarlos, mirarlo con duda expectante. Quentin, acomodó la espalda, irguiéndola y acurrucar las orillas del abrigo en sus palmas para lentamente, con cuidado abrirlo suave, poco a poco, tanto como su juicio le fuera dictando.

Un suspiro relució atrapado en la boca de Tony cuando estuvo completamente fuera de la tela, abriendo mucho los ojos, toda la atención sobre Quentin, como a él le gustaba pero lo ponía ansioso.

— Whoa, vaya... — se aclaró la garganta, Beck alzó la barbilla para entregarse seguridad, se veía asombroso, eso no quita a qué fuera una prenda con manchas negras y blancas.

Tony dejó colgando la frase, pero se acercó a delinear el contorno de la figura de Beck, raspando su yema en la orilla de la cortísima tela. Junto a sus pectorales, la pequeña campana colgando de su cuello, y la recta que marcaba en la v de sus caderas. El abdomen de Quentin se contrajo, era muy sensible sobre todo ahí y en los laterales de la ingle, detrás de la oreja y en la parte posterior del cuello y muslo, Stark sabía de todos esos puntos, obviamente, y no perdía oportunidad en lamerlos, mordisquearlos o besarlos.

— ¿Demasiado? — cuestionó Beck, calculador como si fuera la presión que necesitaban en las tuercas o más de aquel químico para disolver

— No, te ves increíble — admitió — te ves muy muy bien

Tony terminó de barrerlo con la mirada, y se volvió a él, que alzó la ceja, con esa personalidad adictiva de "¿Que estás buscando?"

La boca de Tony, segura y familiar, se ancló duramente a la suya, con suavidad, sosteniendo el ángulo perfecto de su mandíbula y la otra intentando no dejar de traducir las líneas de su cuerpo.

Los labios de Tony eran suaves, no tanto como los de... Otros chicos que antes hubiese probado, eran más acolchonados que otra cosa, más grandes que los suyos, más rácanos que los de cualquier otro amante que haya tenido, apretando con pequeños mordiscos su boca, acariciando sus mejillas húmedas con la lengua, dejándose la certeza de mantener mojada y enrojecida la de Quentin.

Su forma de besar le enloquecía, Tony siempre sabía a la azúcar almibarada de las donas y el café negro de su mañana, salpicando deliciosas impresiones del sabor en los resquicios de su boca. Nunca tenía suficiente, no paraba aún no tuviera aire para continuar, era feroz y duro, y lastimaba como sostenía su cara pero eso le encantaba, el deseo no expresado en palabras, como Tony no podía contenerse y que eso lo había provocado él, porque el placer morboso era el mejor.

Los dígitos de su jefe estrujaron su piel, la textura caliente a diferencia de la tela del traje, sus piernas, su espalda, lo escuchó gemir a través del beso, encima del sonido húmedo que la oficina insonorizaba gracias a F.R.I.D.AY.

La campana de su cuello bamboleaba por momentos, sonando muy bajo, no acuchillante para los oídos sino en decibeles delicados, callándose, Tony trazando una senda de besos hasta su oreja.

— Mmhm, Dios Quentin, mírate — jadeó — te ves tan, oh Dios — una mano tiró de su cabello, con una fuerza desmedida por el deseo, lo hizo gruñir y después de quejarse el agarre aflojó, y los dientes de Stark limaron su yugular, sintiéndolo olfateando su piel.

Tony se recorrió hasta la silla, halándola para sentarse, y Beck se posicionó encima de sus piernas, no era poco usual, Quentin había descubierto que el regazo de su novio era su sitio favorito, ni siquiera tenía que ser algo sexual, disfrutaba estar encima de Tony mientras trabajaba, mientras atendía cualquier llamada, con Tony tan confiado sin despegar su mano de la cintura.

Ahora era mucho más que eso, retorciéndose instintivamente encima suyo, encantado de sentir lo duro y caliente que estaba por él, que lo puso, solo porque era un logro suyo y solamente suyo. Tony tomó un puño de su trasero y atrayéndolo remarcó la fricción de sus pollas todavía vestidas, y cuando él hacía eso era la cosa más excitante de todas. Dejando que el moler de sus caderas lo llevarán a ese espacio lujurioso y feliz.

Atrapó varios gemidos de Tony debajo de su lengua, presionando su frente contra la de él, perdiéndose en su polla ya llorosa restregándose contra los abdominales de Tony o su entrepierna según se moviera.

Tony empujó varios besos sobre su pecho, surcando sus pectorales, y arrastrando un dedo, el índice hacía una de las pequeñas protuberancias rojillas allí, Beck se congeló un segundo, eso era más que un beso en la cresta de su clavícula o más que el mordisco en la base de su cuello, desde esa cosa en su vientre era tan sensible que O-oh...Tony comenzó a frotar, muy lentamente, de un lado a otro y en círculos, Beck no lo sabía pero a Stark le mareaba la textura suave y de sus pezones y esa parsimoniosa manera de endurecerse con tan poco, sobre la tela de su camisa también, en los momentos de oscio para dejarlos erectos y luego como un bicho malévolo mandar a Beck así a trabajar de nuevo.

— Oh mierda — su aliento refunfuñó, aguantándose las ganas de gemir como un puberto de 15 por la sensación de esos dedos retorciendo su pezón. A decir verdad, era de las cosas que Beck más disfrutaba hacer, sabía a la perfección como se sentían las manos de Tony sobre el capullo sonrosado de su pezón, también, como se sentía su boca, incluso como se sentía su polla, pero siempre era un nivel diferente de demencia, porque Tony se volvía más y más experto, y si no fuera por su autocontrol, Beck ya habría venido con ese jugueteo nada más hace poco.

Tenía los ojos vaporizador en gris, y pequeñas motas de lágrimas que después averiguaría porque estaban ahí, ahora quería sentir el delicioso tirón de la correa que llevaba el cuello, y las palabras groseras de Tony murmurándole que estaba siendo tan bueno con su dueño.

En otro contexto y con la piel menos enfebrecida, Beck se arrepentiría de todos los lujos de los que permeaba a Tony, de esos gustos que se daba en tratarlo así, era difícil pensar cuando la polla de su jefe se molía contra la suya tan bien que dolía, y aunque siempre se avergonzaba de ello al terminar, de ser una mierdilla desesperada, bueno, irónicamente, siempre se repetía.

— O-oh Dios, Tony y-ya — sonaba patético, pero entre más lo estimulada así de bien más cerca estaría de correrse y hoy tenía ganas de más.

Tony sonrió con suficiencia, socarrón, tan hijo de puta como era y le dio una lamida tentativa, raspando con su barba incipiente, antes de decirle:

— Date la vuelva bebé, quiero ver el escenario completo.

El traje de Quentin era algo pequeño, sencillo y diminuto, que apenas podía contener su polla mojada, así que al moverse, al girarse la fricción encorvo sus dedos, no podía más.

Se desplomó ligeramente contra el escritorio, esperando el siguiente acto de Tony, y tembló desencajando su cabeza, llevándola hasta el hueco entre sus manos y arrugando los párpados, cuando Stark removió el elástico de la prenda, revelando la grieta de su trasero, tan expuesto, tan caliente. Quentin gimió.

Rascó la superficie de la madera, era firme y pulida, así que no le importaban las astillas, porque escuchó el cajón abrirse y la tapa de lo que adivinó era un pote de lubricante, no le sorprendía que Tony lo tuviera, de hecho, solo que hizo un poco más resbaladizas y frías las cosas cuando su dedo estaba pinchando el pequeño agujero de su coño.

Uno ingresó y luego otro, lo hicieron con demasiada facilidad que tampoco fue causa de alboroto el chasquido en la lengua de Tony, follando su agujero suelto.

— Mira esto — tarareó — estás tan mojado bebé, tan abierto — sus cuerdas vocales estaban inconfundiblemente tensas, sabía lo posesivo que era Stark — ¿Por qué? — preguntó aún más cerca y disminuyendo la velocidad, pero encontrándose su próstata.

— M-me... — tragó saliva — me preparé antes — mentira, mentira mentira.

Había follado antes que era una cosa completamente distinta. O algo por el estilo, tenía un juguete y Tony no iba a llegar a casa hasta en la noche.

Algo que no le contaron es el deseo aferrado a ello, el libido caprichoso y al mismo tiempo, equiparable a mucho del sexo rápido sucio y perverso, también, ganas de solo estar, estar hecho una bolita de carne que come helado, acurrucarse con el hijo de su novio Tony, Peter, acariciar su cabello con un instinto que no sabía que tenía y querer cuidar de alguien.

Se sentía un ser demasiado contradictorio, pero no especialmente horrible. Solo que Tony era muy celoso, y bueno, tan cerdo como él, diciéndole que no necesitaba ningún feo juguete porque por algo vivían juntos. Así que internamente, se dijo que tenía razones para mentir en un principio.

Pero Tony no era idiota.

— ¿Por qué me mientes? — los dedos de Tony se astillaron más duro en ese punto, a Beck se le crispo la espalda.

— N-no estoy mintiendo ¡A-ah! — tuvo la presión perfecta dentro suyo, esos dedos clavándose en el lugar correcto.

— ¿Seguro? — Tony ronroneó, magreando más esas justas coordenadas dentro de su sensible canal.

— Tony, Tony...

— ¿Quien fue? — le propició un mordisco a su oído, encajando más los dedos — ¿En quien pensabas bebé? — musito — ¿En mi? ¿En el idiota de Wade?

Quentin dio un bufido, tratando de alejarse de los dedos de Tony, pero su palma lo aplacó en su sitio y lloriqueo.

El problema no era que no lo dejará correrse, como haría cualquier celoso promedio, sino que a Beck no le gustaba correrse con algo que no fuera la polla de Tony ahí dentro, y Stark, absolutamente sabía cómo hacerlo venir solo con sus dedos.

Pero no, no quería.

— T-Tony-

— ¿O...o en Peter?

Su rostro enrojeció de forma angustiante, con la mortificación, el shook y su vida cruzando como un bucle en su mente.

Se dijo que escuchó mal, que nadie sabía de nada, ni siquiera Peter cuando...

Su pulso reacciono furioso, y el instinto le hizo alejarse pero Tony no se lo permitió.

— Solo dime quién fue bebé — pidió, con el placer culposo de querer hacerlo hablar.

Los falanges de Stak masajearon más duro, el placer le cortó la respiración.

— Tony N-no....uhg, mhg

Quentin se quejaba, gimoteaba apretándose sobre los dedos de Tony, succionándolo, goteando encima de su traje, sin saber concebir el placer enterrándose en sus células y partiéndolas en dos y luego en 4. Y sin saber concebir todo lo que estaba pasando, lo que Tony decía e insinuaba.

— No que

— Me voy a correr, me voy a correr — chilló, costándole cada vez más estar derecho

— Uh, que lastima

— Tony, Tony, Tony

— ¿Quien?

—¡Peter!

Tony sonrió contra su cuello, sus malditos dientes no evitaron mostrarse y se burló un poco todavía, sumergiéndose y tirando del borde.

Sintió que algo se había roto y se había hecho mierda. No eran una pareja convencional, nunca lo fueron, pero esto iba más allá de lo cuestionable, sucio y equivoco.

Los dedos de Tony de detuvieron, y en cambio, abrió la bragueta de su pantalón, Quentin se quedó odiándolo en silencio, sorprendido de si mismo de no haberse corrido. Era un milagro, porque de lo contrario no tendría explicación, un milagro que no paraba de estar consternado.

El miedo siguió ahí.

Luego, sintió el miembro imposiblemente duro en su espalda, lo quiso dentro y alzó las caderas por inercia para dejarse llevar, Tony acarició los bordes de su entrada resbaladizamente lubricada, que latía y se sentía increíblemente tensa, pero cuando empezó a entrar, Beck soltó de sopetón un suspiro casi de alivio, satisfecho. Primero la cabeza y el resto de ella lentamente.

Tony no era excesivamente largo, tenía el tamaño correcto, pero era grueso y lo llenaba, tan, tan bien. Se sentó lento, para llevar la pesada polla de su jefe hasta la empuñadura, y cuando tocó fondo, ambos jadean.

Por un momento, Beck no hace nada, solo se mantiene ahí, contemplando la presencia dentro suyo, disfrutando de la longitud estirándolo, su miembro abriendo de sus paredes internas deliciosamente y le encanta.

Stark no era aún hombre paciente, sin embargo, tan pronto como estuvo sentado de una de él, Tony levantó su pelvis para encontrarse con su culo.

Beck se mordió el labio. Giró las caderas e hizo el amago de dejarlo salir, pero solo lo llevó más profundamente dentro suyo, una y otra vez, chupando si polla de dentro hacía afuera. Si, Dios amaba eso.

Lo llevó con el rebote de sus cuerpo, cabalgando a Tony duro, sin consideraciones, y gimiendo descarado por lo bien que se sentía la polla de Stark golpeteando todos los lugares correctos. Y si, manipulándose para decirse que lo que sea que Tony dijo y el fue párate de su imagen. Hasta que...

— No te culpo — habló Tony sobre el sonido vulgar y acuoso — pero mírate, tan callado ahora, recién follado y con tu trasero comiendo mi polla tan bien — besó su hombro — con esa ropa — tiró del elástico en una de sus nalgas — solo eres una putita hambrienta de pollas

Si no estuviera así de excitado, Beck habría girándose y fuerte y directo le hubiese propinado una bofetada, pero por alguna razón, Tony hablándole así de sucio, lo ponía demasiado el día de hoy.

— No me sorprendería que saliendo de esta oficina vayas a retorcerte en mi cama

— Dios Tony

— Como si no disfrutaras demasiado cuando solo yo lo hago — Dice Tony, la fricción es una locura, rechina en su agujero como una placentera quemadura, arde y es corrosivo pero al mismo tiempo le fascina la manera en la que escoce ahí entre sus pliegues — tal vez debería ponerte una bonita marca en la oreja para que no te dejes follar como una puta. Así como eres... No puedo controlarte

— Mmm, nhg — abrió la boca, solo limitándose a decir eso, la voz de Stark se escuchaba lejana, veía borroso, escuchaba desdibujado, rebotando una y otra vez en el mismo lugar.

— Si... ¿Te gusta pensar en eso? ¿O en que pensabas bebé? Cuando estabas retorciéndote en alguno de tus juguetes?

— Tony

— ¿Pensabas en Peter? ¿Mmm?

— Detente

¿Pensabas en su boca? En como te chupa tan bien aquí — aplastó uno de sus pezones, casi cariñosamente, luego lo retorció

— T-Tony

— ¿Crees que no me di cuenta? ¿Crees que no veo como Peter te mira el pecho? ¿Crees que F.R.I.D.A.Y no puede mostrarme como gimes cuando dejas que Peter juegue con esto? — sus dos manos apretaron fuerte su pecho, amplio y que cuando comenzó a enrojecer y producir esa sustancia dulce Peter lo miraba de más.

Que Peter una vez vio con demasiada curiosidad, que no podía esconder la intriga de su pecho, que el chico lo pillo quejándose por lo llenos que estaba, y muchas cosas pasaron, pero la boca del pequeño chico una noche se enganchó, asegurando que podía ser bueno, que podía ayudarlo, que por favor le diera una oportunidad porque ya no soportaba y Beck aceptó, jadeando "Si bebé, si, justo así" a cada trago que el muchacho tomaba.

Se perdió en el navío de sus pensamientos, y no prestó mucha atención a lo que Tony hacía, hasta que sintió algo frío en la raíz de su espalda, justo encima de la línea de sus glúteos, que permaneció ahí un segundo.

— Uhm, Uh ¿Que mierda? — preguntó torciendo el cuello y luego vio el sello de Stark Industries tinturando su piel pálida — ¡Mierda! No, Tony, eso no se quita en días — renegó, lo sabía porque una vez Pepper lo ensució con el sello por accidente y no salió por completo hasta 6 días más tarde. Aunque Stark sonreía orgulloso de su propia travesura, de la mancha vergonzosa en letra exuberantemente negra reclamándole como un jodido animal.

"Stark Industries" eso diría su espalda el resto de la semana, y el resto de ella sana Tony se jactaría de ello. Como una simple propiedad inmobiliaria, como si fuera más allá del rebaño de Tony, el de todo un imperio que él construyó.

Y, por algo, cuando pensó en ello, en él como solo una jodida propiedad, en esa posesividad, en eso que decía "Me perteneces" se sintió demasiado bien, queriendo obedecer a lo que su dueño dijera en ese sucio jugueteo.

— Ahí estás — sonrió Tony — Ahora, ¿Por qué no le das también a papá un poco de leche?

Las manos de Tony lo detuvieron, sin posibilidad de moverse para volver a joderse la próstata, sus pecho golpeteando lo dejan con la piel y los huesos trémulos. Antes de tener las manos de Tony en él, tuvo su nariz en su cuello y un mordisco en el hombro, pero Stark era un ser inherentemente perverso, surcaron su pecho, Quentin no dijo nada, quería ver qué pasaba, quería ver qué sucedía ahora que Tony se veía más dispuesto, celoso de la boca de su propio hijo, más decidido a hacer algo más que solo estimular, que solo torcer, sentía esa energía oscura y letal que cuando lo descubrió enganchado a su pezón derecho hace ya varias noches, sin ganas de querer dejarlo ir, agrandaban sus ojos y extendían sus pupilas.

Esa manera de mirarlo, la forma en la que contemplaba su pecho, queriendo construir algo y dejarlo filtrar. Ahora tenía una explicación. Adivinaba que Tony había pensado mucho en eso, que tanteaba la tierra cuando lo masajeaba insistentemente, quería más cuando su boca no paraba de succionar y morder del él, pensando que tal vez algún día conseguiría lo que quería, Tony siempre conseguía lo que quería al final de día.

Hoy quería reclamarlo, hoy quería competir contra todas las noches que Peter murmuró "Señor Beck, por favor" y a escondidas de Tony lo tuvo entre sus brazos dejando que muerda y beba de él, tanto como quisiera.

Peter era muy joven, muy sensible, muy curioso, se le quedó viendo por tanto tiempo, con tanta necesidad de saber que había perdido la cuenta.

Los recuerdos no eran lúcidos, eran un borrón letárgico, pero estaba muy seguro de que comenzó con un Peter acariciando tímidamente, y el "Estará bien si yo..."

Quentin lo entendía, maldita sea que si, entendió la orla de corazones que se formaban en Peter a cada cambio, cada que su pecho era más grande, o más enrojecido o más suave. Y ahora ese bebé, que no era suyo sino de Tony, estaba intentando ingresar en ese espacio dulce directamente.

Stark manejó su mano, serpenteando por el cuerpo de Quentin en sus piernas, y deteniéndose, sereno y lúgubre en su pezón, lo curvó dándose el lujo de sujetar a Beck en ese malestar por lo sensible que era. Intentaba si, lo hacía, no jadear, no gemir ni mugir como un animal en celo, de verdad que intentaba, Tony no era partidario de algo no beneficioso para él, sin embargo, tampoco de las órdenes de paz, así que prosiguió, después de tantos encuentros, sabiendo a la perfección dónde tocar y con que presión.

De verdad, trató, para no delatarse, pero las caricias de su novio, las manos de su pareja, y recordar la pequeña boca de Peter que estaba ahí siempre que podía, los dedos de Peter jugando con él, retorciendo tímidamente su otro pezón mientras comía de un pecho y lo dejaba mojado para seguir, Dios.

Peter, Peter, Peter.

Que daba pequeñísimas lamidas como un cachorrito y tenía que cruzar las piernas para que no se notará lo mucho que le gustaba.

— Eres un degenerado — se quejó, refunfuñando y sin embargo, era él quien traía ese ridículo traje, perfecto para presumir y tener una razón para alimentar también a Tony con su leche.

— ¿Quieres que hablemos de esto realmente?

Tony obtuvo un silencio, Beck sabía que no era porque le encantara como amasaban su pecho, era porque más allá de eso, las razones para que allí tuviera leche, fuera del embarazo eran... eran demasiado malas. Tanto como su elección de palabras.

— O-oh, si, así está perfecto — murmuró olvidándose del tema y concentrándose en el pulpejo de Tony rechinando en su protuberancia, la quemazón ahí encontrada y todo lo demás.

Sus caderas atirantadas se crisparon, restregándose contra su novio, estaba flotando en una neblina de placer, arrugando los ojos, pero la necesidad primaria, quería moverse, quería que Tony dejara esta estúpida cosa.

Pero entonces, algo sucedió, algo caliente y líquido se escurriendo del lugar que Tony no había dejado en paz, suave, enmudecido. El placer continuó aún cuando Stark sacaba las gotas lechosas dentro suyo, junto con el alivio al sentirlo tirándose y drenándose.

— Uh, eso es — había un espejo encima del escritorio, no hacía mucho pero ayudaba a ver los ojos de Quentin que se reflejan. Esos ojos muertos de placer — tal vez con un poco de entrenamiento esto.... — apretó más, Tony, manchándose las manos más con ese caliente líquido — puedas terminar con solo esto ¿Es una buena idea?

Quentin demoró en responder, perdido en las ardientes manos de Tony presionando y presionándolo sin alguna morona de decencia, con sus pechos hinchados, todo eso.

— Si...si, suena bien — aceptó, pero estaba un poco distraído.

— Ni siquiera puedes hablar ¿No?

Negó, con un movimiento de cabeza, acumulando la saliva en la comisura de su boca, con su polla dolorida, respiraciones fugaces y desfasadas, con el gemido en la garganta.

Nadie se atreve después, no hubo una respiración de conciliación ni mucho menos otra palabra romántica, lo que siguió, fue Tony, solo Tony encapuchado en el deseo, lo que sucedió fue Quentin dejando que se folle su coño dolorido, resbaladizo por su mancha, golpeando con respiraciones entrecortadas, sintiéndose tan usado, tan abierto, para alimentar y dejarse criar, con una jodida marca en la espalda, pero una parte suya, le encanta ser un suave y feliz juguete, así que es eso en lo que piensa cuando Tony no tuvo suficiente de su coño, cuando cambio de posición y ahora redirigió su polla sólida a su trasero, chupando de sus pezones y ahora sí, bebiendo lo que Peter le había estado robando.

Aunque sabe que no se detendrá, que el chico es muy inteligente y le abrirá el camisón por la noche, este despierto o dormido, pero es de la familia Stark, les pertenece, o ¿No era eso lo que decía su marca?


End file.
